


Caught Riding

by MaddisonJade



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: Caught, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddisonJade/pseuds/MaddisonJade
Summary: i don’t love this but i’ve always wanted this to happen
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Kudos: 32





	Caught Riding

“Fallon” Blake exclaims as Fallon and Liam walk into the manor, “what are you two doing here.”

“Just came to grab the rest of my things Daddy” Fallon explains as Liam and her walk up the stairs, totally ignoring Blake’s presents

As Fallon and Liam gather the rest of there things into 2 large suitcases, Fallon says “I have some things in Blake’s office can you uh, help me get those things” She grabs his shirt in her right hand and made her way to Blake’s office. 

As they walk in Fallon shuts the door behind them and heads right to Liam, “what do you think your doing” Liams says as Fallon starts unbuttoning his shirt. 

“It’ll be fun Liam just shhhhh”  
Fallon whispers as she rips his shirt off his arms. 

Liam pulls fallons head to his and brings her to a slow passionate kiss as he unzipped the back of her dress. As her dress polls at her ankles Liam picks her up and places her gently on Blake’s desk before kissing her neck and venturing his hand around her torso.

Fallon feels a soft moan come from her lips. Fallon reaches for liams belt and loosened it, then pull his cotton pants down along with his grey boxers. Liam then moves his hands to Fallons hip placing his fingers on the sides of her red panties, teasing her as he slowly and carefully slides them down her pale legs. 

“Are you sure we should be doing this here” Liam asked Fallon in a worried tone, 

“Don’t be silly my father won’t hear a thing” Fallon explains to her worried fiancé.

Fallon pulls liams head away from her neck and places her lips onto his, her hands slowly going down his front and meeting his hard member.

“Wow I didn’t do anything and your already hard?” Fallon says in a sarcastic voice.

Liam responds by grabbing her wrist and pushing her so her back slammed against the desk, Fallon moaned as she enjoyed when Liam got rough. Liam slowly starts kissing fallons neck and moving down to her stomach then stopping just to tease her before finding her center with his tounge. Fallon let’s out a soft moan.

“You like that” Liam exclaimed 

“Mhm” Fallon responds as she grabs his hair with one hand and her breast with the other. 

Liam teases her entrance with his tounge, He looks up to see her head thrown back and her back arched. He can’t help by giggle at the sight. 

Liam quickly brings Fallon to a much needed orgasm. But not before she let’s out a not so quiet not so subtle scream.

Liam quickly puts his hand on her mouth as she came down from her high.

“Don’t do that Fallon do you want your father to walk in right now” Liam said trying to whisper.

Fallon pushes Liam off her and flung him onto the desk, “you want something to scream about Liam” Fallon asked. 

Before he could say a word she kissed his lips softly, then putting one leg on his right side and her other leg on his left. She slowly moves his tender member into a position right over her entrance.

As Liam entered Fallon she let out a loud moan as she gets used to his size. She quickly found the perfect Pace, both her and Liam moving there hips together in unison. 

As they both got closer to there climax, Fallon got louder and louder and louder until she finally hit her climax and let out that same scream she had let out earlier. 

They keep thrusting against each other as Liam works through fallons early orgasm. 

Before Liam can reach his climax the office door swings open and in comes Blake “What the fuck are you doing Fallon” Blake yells as he sees his daughter riding her fiancé on his desk. 

“Uh we-just um” Fallon murmers as she is still recovering from her second orgasm of the night.

Blake grabs the clothes on the floor and throws them at the couple as he said, “Put on some clothes” 

——————————————

After getting there clothes back on the embarrassed couple walked out of Blake’s office facing him. 

“So what do you have to say for yourself Fallon as I’m guessing this wasn’t liams idea” Blake’s screams in her face 

“Daddy I just-“ fallons whispers 

“You just what couldn’t keep it in your pants until you got home” Blake asks fallon “go down stairs Liam I need to talk to your fiancé for a second.” Liam followed his instructions and walked down the stairs.

Blake grabs Fallon by the arm and pulls her into his office closing the door on his way in. “Again Fallon are you kidding me, did you learn nothing from last time” Blake’s exclaims to his daughter 

Fallon not even looking up from the ground to focused on the fact that her father just saw her naked and riding her fiancé. “Daddy I didn’t-“ Fallon try’s to say before being interrupted

“You didn’t what, mean to get caught?” Blake asks

Fallons looks up at his father and smirks “I mean... We didn’t get caught last time” Fallon says.

Blake looks at Fallon in confusion “last time?- no you know what I don’t wanna know” Blake’s says as he walk over to his desk “you’re going to deep clean this entire office young lady”

Fallon nodded her head . Right after Blake stepped out of the office fallons burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t love this but i’ve always wanted this to happen


End file.
